


A Collection of Erisol Shitfics

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M, some nsfw but mostly fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:24:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I write this shit in my freetime. which is minimal bc school and shit but i try okay?!





	1. Drawing

"Oh my god, you were serious." you growl.

"Absolutely!" he beams. You half smile because you find that lisp so fucking cute for some reason.

Sollux had been begging you all day to let him draw you.  You're certain he's asked you at least 20 times. This last time, you gave in and accepted his offer. 

"So do i just-" before you can finish your sentence, he picks you up and puts you on the counter. You're amazed by his strength, considering his size. He interrupts your train of thought by grabbing your legs and positioning them uncomfortably. You shift a little and his eyes light up like Christmas lights.

Once he gets your body into the position he wants, he kind of shouts, "OK, now hold that pose!"

You follow his instructions and stay like that.

Every now and then, he would stop sketching to glance up at you and shoot his head back down quickly, his pale white face turning a brilliant shade of red.

After a while, you're extremely uncomfortable and you groan, "Can i move now?"

He nods. "Yeah, I'm almost done anyway."

You get up and stretch, feeling good as you hear a few joints crack. You make your way over to where sollux was sitting and peek over his shoulder to see the finished product. You stare in awe at his creation, having underestimated his talent. He looks up at you and snickers.

"There a problem ED?" he questions with a smirk.

You're still speechless, so you just shake your head no. You didn't think he was the type of person to like art. How would you know anyway? All you've ever seen him do is type away at his computer. You've never seen him interested in anything more than coding and hacking. You sit down to process this information.

While you're thinking, he pecks your lips as you feel your face heat up quickly.

"Thanks."

"For what?" you stutter.

"For being cool."

Now you're really confused. Normally he's an asshole and that's something you've come to expect, but today he's different. He's happier than normal and it's honestly staring to freak you out.

Whatever, you think, shrugging off your own thoughts as you hug him, sighing contently. You kiss him softly and believe that today is one of your best days yet.


	2. Chapter 2

You just got into an extremely heated argument with Sollux Captor, the most annoying asshole on campus. You have no idea what started it, but you want to finish it.  _Now._

You try to say _'fuck you'_ while thinking _'fight me'_ and end up shouting, in the middle of class, "FUCK ME!"  

Sollux, the sly bastard he is, winked and says "Sure, why not?" and wraps you in his arms tightly, immobilizing you and setting Aradia and Feferi almost screeching with laughter. The teacher is giving you two a weird look but that was the least of your worries right now. 

Did you just yell for Sollux to fuck you? No. You refuse to believe that you said that. But believing is hard when you're tightly wrapped in his arms and can't see anything but his smirk and- nevermind you can't see that anymore. Where'd it- shit that's your neck. It's on your neck.

You let out a shaky breath and mumble, "If we're actually doing this can we not do it in front of the class thank you very much."  
  
He releases you and picks you up, calling out to the Aradia and Feferi, who are sitting right next to each other wheezing over the previous event, "Eridan's boring as fuck" and walks quickly out of the door, pinning you against the wall.

You're still not certain what's going on, but you're pretty sure you're about to fuck in the hallway. You see a couple familiar pairs of eyes in the door, so you know you're being watched. You make a shooing gesture and feferi's eyes leave but Aradia's stay. You roll your eyes and shrug. He's looking you in the eyes very seriously.

"Do you really wanna do this?" he asks solemnly. He's considerate enough to ask, you'll give him that.

"Your friend's watching." You state in an annnoyed tone. He gives her a glare and mouths something to her, and she giggles and moves away from the window. 

He looks back at you and repeats the question. "Wanna do this?"

You shrug and mutter "Might as well." 

He raises an eyebrow at you and you look down, his eyes following yours. Yep. You two are gonna have one hell of a day.

"Wanna skip next period?" He grabs your hips and holds you up to his waist, making you wrap your legs around him.

"Let's just skip the rest of the day," You sigh.

He nods and carries you away hastily, while you feel your phone buzz and  _know_  it's a text from feferi but check it anyway while he walks with you in his arms, not seeming to get tired at all. It absolutely was so you text back, 'fuck you'. You're normally not this rude to her but you're literally about to fuck this dude you hate so you think you have good reason to be angry at her. You text again. 'Yes we're gonna fuck now you fuck off.'

Your good reason isn't enough to stop the little bit of guilt you get for being rude to your only friend. Oh well. You brush it off and put your phone away as Sollux has you pinned against the bathroom stall, licking and biting your neck. You shudder and moan softly. 'One hell of a day' is an understatement. You silence your moan and bring his head up to kiss him. You can't believe you're doing this.


	3. Cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short fluff chapter cause why not.

You're cuddling with Eridan on the couch when you notice him shift and moan uncomfortably "Sollllllll..."

You pet his head and he whines softly and pulls his head away.

"You ok?" you mumble, holding him close.

He holds his head and curls his body tighter than it already was.

"Mmm...." was his only response as he pushed himself into your lap, still looking unhappy.

You pet his body and softly ask him "Wanna go upstairs and lay down?"

He nods and sits up, holding you by the neck, while you get up, supporting him by his thighs and back. He buries his face in your neck. You smile and hold him tighter, he's too cute.

You carry him carefully up the stairs, making sure not to hurt him as he's already half asleep. Too fucking cute for you.

As you get to his room, you lay him on his bed and lay next to him. You figure he'd want you to lay by him when he's in pain. He's not asleep, you conclude, as he pulls you in and holds you tightly, smiling. He kisses you softly and looks in your eyes as you both drift off slowly.


	4. this doesnt deserve a title

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please dont hate me for writing this this was way back in november and i spent a week on it. honestly im pasting this from my google docs trusting that spelling and grammar mistakes are minimal. i cannot express how much i hate myself for this and i am so sorry for posting this. ill come out with a fluff chapter soon ok

You were always told, _‘keep your friends close, but your enimies closer.’_   
  
You're not entirely sure that this is what they meant by that.    
  
This might be a little... Too close. You have Sollux Captor up against you and you don't know why. You're seriously drawing a blank right now. The fuck just happened?    
  
Feferi looks just as confused as you, but Aradia's flipping her shit with some short-haired girl in the corner in a green jacket and cat beanie. They seem to be enjoying this.    
  
Sollux is just staring at you as if he's waiting for something. Whatever he's waiting for, he's not getting. Or- well shit he got it. You pull away and try to look disgusted, but it was kind of nice, and you _'kind of'_ want more.    
  
You give him a sharp "fuck you" and carry him out of the room, much to aradia and the other girl's enjoyment. He pretends to be offended.   
  
You don't know what you're doing. It seems as if you've lost control of your own actions. You pin him against the wall outside and close your eyes, hitting your head against the wall by his neck, almost feeling the smirk on his face. He laughs and pulls your head up. You growl and attempt to put on your most antagonistic face. It doesn't work, judging from the look he gives you. You let go with a sigh and push his arms firmly against the wall, a heavy blush spreading across your face.    
  
Still giving you that grin, he pulls you closer to him with a leg, much to your surprise.    
  
"Thoooo what're we gonna do now?" he mumbles in your ear, smiling contently. It sends a chill down your spine. Who the fuck is writing this bullshit?   
  
You roll your eyes and give his wrists a tight squeeze, reminding him who's in charge here. He laughs and pulls you in for a rough kiss, pulling away quickly. You loosen your grip on his arms, unsure what to do.    
  
He takes advantage of this and slips one of his hands out of your grip to pull your head closer and whisper, "there'th an audience."   
  
You look at the door and groan, seeing the catgirl and Aradia's faces sticking out. Aradia giggles and waves. The green one just..stands there.    
  
"Ugh," you moan, then hear Sollux call out to the two, "Can't a guy get it on with hith hatefriend without two crazy girlth watching him?"   
  
They both snort and back out of the door. You put your head in your left hand and still have the right on his wrist, against the wall. You let go and slam your head on the wall. He picks your face up- again- seriously, what is this dude's deal with your face?    
  
He smiles softly at you and kisses you just as softly before whispering, "Hey dude, you don't have to kill yourself over that. I was just getting them off your ass. I'd rather be on that alone." He grabs your ass and winks. Fucking hell, that wink. If you roll your eyes any harder, they'd disappear into the back of your head.    
He holds your hips and pulls you even closer, your bodies brushing against each other. You try to resist his hold,  but he moves your scarf and bites your neck, subduing you and getting some kind of satisfaction from it. That asshole.   
  
He licks your neck where he bit and chuckles softly into your scarf when you moan.    
  
You pant and say in a hushed voice, "We're in the goddamn hallway. Can we at least go somewhere more private?"   
  
He puts your scarf back and fake-moans, "Fiiiine."   
  
He laughs and picks you up, carrying you to a different room. It's completely empty, save for a few stacks of chairs and a table. Must be some kind of storage room.    
  
He puts you on the table and removes your scarf, looking satisfied with full access to your obviously sensitive neck. You stare at him as he gets on the table and touches your neck softly where he bit, looking pleased as you moan softly. He lowers his face and begins kissing your neck softly, really seeming to enjoy your squeaks and moans. You just lay back and accept it, since that's pretty much all you can do with him pinning you down on the table.   
  
That's not enough for him though, you suppose as he sits up and puts you in his lap. What fun is he gonna have with you this time? That question is answered quickly as he slides his hands up your shirt, grabbing your waist with his cold hands. You shiver as he smirks and looks down. He pushes his hands down from your waist to your lower back, pulling you closer. Shit, how close can you get to this guy?   
  
He kisses and bites your neck again. His obsession with your neck is a little freaky, but you keep your mouth shut(besides your quiet moans and pants, obviously). He grabs you from under your thighs and you squeak, not able to do much since he pretty much just has you stuck in his lap.    
  
He takes his face off of your neck and brings his hands over your pants and grabs at the tight jeans, trying to pull them off. You try to help him and end up falling off of the table onto the floor. Trying not to laugh, he offers a hand to help you up. You grab his hand and get up, tugging at his pants once you get up instead of your own. His clothes are significantly easier to take off than yours, being much more loose than yours.    
  
He jumps off the table and pushes you to the ground, keeping you there as he pulls your pants off(with not much effort, surprisingly). He looks down then back up at you, smirking. You can't hide your red face so you just stare into his eyes, flustered. “The fuck are you looking at?”

 

“Oh, just your raging boner,” he purred. 

  
Well shit. 


	5. The One Where Eridan and Sollux Are Innocent Balls of Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> came out with some fluff, here ya go  
> (whoa they're actually trolls)

You peek around the corner to see Sollux clutching the sides of his head, growling and muttering some things you can't hear. You don't care to hear. You approach him and sit down, holding him and petting his back softly. His grip on his head softens and he practically melts into your arms. You pet his head softly and he begins to purr. 

  
You always thought that was the cutest fucking thing.    
  
You smile and continue to pet him as you position him to where you can hold him and pet the back of his head. He smiles up at you and you kiss him gently on the forehead, your pets spreading throughout his tangled and pulled hair and basically combing it. His purring slowly increases in volume and you continue to do this with his forehead against yours. 

 

“ED?” He mumbles. You don’t respond and scratch behind his ear. He’s loving it, but you can tell he has something on his mind. 

 

His voice gets a bit louder. “Eridan.”

 

You stop petting him but hold your thumbs at his temples, applying a little pressure to soothe his still hurting head. You stare into his eyes seriously and reply.

 

“Wwhat’s wwrong, Sol?” You almost whisper.

 

“N-nothing, nevermind” You know it isn’t nothing, and you’d like him to tell you what it is, but you just nod and continue petting his hair.  

 

After a few minutes of rubbing and scratching at his hair, your fingers slip past his horns and you hear a soft squeak. You chuckle softly and begin to rub his horns, relishing in the small noises it pulls from his mouth. He whines and pushes his head against your chest.

 

“Sounds like you’re really sensitivve there~” you purr teasingly. He growls and wraps himself around you tightly. You laugh until you feel him nudging your hand very aggressively. 

 

“Okay, okay!” You start petting him again and look down when you hear his breathing soften. The fucker fell asleep on you! 

 

You’d be mad, but he’s too fucking cute to be mad at. You continue to pet him softly until eventually, you find yourself drifting off as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know it's short but i cant write long fluff i am not s k i l l e d


End file.
